


Melt

by Okumen



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Phone drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: He just touches.
Relationships: Aaravos/Gren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Melt

Fingers slip through hair. Underneath his touches he can feel shivers. He hears a quiet breath shake. Sees starlight flicker in a warm sky.

Gren is good with his hands, in more than one way. He doesn't only know how to use them for signing. 

Aaravos doesn't say anything. He seems far more focused on the sensation of being touched- for so long he was all alone, with nobody to share even the lightest touch with.

Gren can see, among the tangles of hair that he passes between his fingers, pale eyelashes flutter and freckles glow.

Aaravos is pretty, surely nobody could deny that, but it is different to see him turned toward a book or handling a spell, from this sight of parted lips and clutching, relaxing fingers. From the sound of his breath hitching and something akin a deep, quiet purr in his throat.

Gren loves watching Aaravos come undone from the simplest touches, loves to, with a scalp massage, back rub, slow, soft kisses, make the elf unravel.


End file.
